Lendemain
by Drusilla 452
Summary: Après l'ultime bataille, Harry trébuche sur un corps tenant une lettre à son nom.


Lendemain  
  
Auteur : Drusilla  
  
Résumé : Après l'ultime bataille, Harry trébuche sur un cadavre tenant une lettre à son nom.  
  
Disclaimeur : Comme d'hab., les perso et l'histoire sont à JK Rowling.  
  
Catégorie : Drama, PG-13, et une très très légère allusion a du slash.  
  
(((((((((((  
  
America was going to be the land of tolerance, of peace. But there is not land of tolerance. There is no peace, not here, not anywhere else. Whole family destroyed simply because there were born different from those in power.  
L'Amérique allait être le pays de la tolérance, de la paix. Mais il n'y a pas de pays de la tolérance. Il n'y a pas de pays de paix, ni ici, ni nulle part ailleurs. Tant de familles détruites simplement parce qu'elles sont nées différentes de ceux au pouvoir.  
  
Magneto, X-men 1  
  
J'disais qu'on serait éternel, j'croyais mais c'est la vie qui s'en mêle.  
Buffy, épisode musical  
  
«Et que tout t'aille bien  
Qu'un autocar t'écrase  
Ou que t'étripe un train.»  
Fernando Vallejo, la vierge des tueurs  
  
(((((((((((  
  
Le nettoyage du champ de bataille dure depuis deux jours. Mais les familles savent déjà qui est mort. Ceux qui ne sont pas rentés.  
  
Harry ne cesse de penser à ceux-là. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermionne , Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, Charlie, Bill, Persy, Fred et George, Arthur, Molly, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande, Erni, Justin, Cho mais aussi de l'autre côté, Lucius, Crabbe et Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Malchom, Graham, Orla. Tous ces innocents, certains encore des enfants. La faute à Voldemort. Mangemorts ou combattant de l'ordre du Phénix, sans Voldemort tout le monde serait en vie.  
  
Le survivant bute sur le corps de Fudge, frissonne d'horreur en constatant qu'il lui manque les jambes et appelle Rogue.  
  
  
  
Harry tourne à droite pour sortir de cet enfer. Il trébuche à nouveau sur un corps et sent son c?ur se serrer en s'apercevant qu'il s'agit là d'une adolescente de son âge. Ses long cheveux roux forment une auréole autour d'elle. Ses yeux bleus fixent l'infini du néant sans le voir. Le ciel rouge se reflète dedans, les rendant vivants. Sa main tient une enveloppe à son nom. Il la prend en se demandant s'il a déjà rencontré la belle inconnue.  
  
Harry,  
  
Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que Satan a récupérer ce que je lui ai offert en me tournant vers Voldemort : mon âme. Tu dois te demander qui je suis. T'es-tu seulement aperçu que j'avais disparu ? Non, bien sûr que non, depuis le premier jour je suis invisible à tes yeux. J'ai rejoint les mangemorts en espérant que ça changerait mais là aussi je me suis fait de fausses illusions. Cependant je n'ai vraiment renoncé à espérer que lorsque tu as publiquement tenu la main de Malfoy. Comme ton bonheur seul importait, je n'ai rien dit, rien fait. Car il sera le seul à pouvoir te faire oublier l'horreur de l'ultime bataille. S'il y a survécu.  
Mon amour pour toi a gérer ma vie. Je me levais pour te voir, entre les cours je me cachais dans les couloirs pour te regarder passer. Je n'étais jamais loin, juste pour t 'entendre rire, juste pour saisir l'instant éphémère où tes yeux verts, couleur de la mort, de l'Avada Kadavra, brillent, avant de s'éteindre à nouveau, de replonger dans la l'abysse sans fond, la spirale dont tu ne t'ai pas sortit après la 3ème tâche, après le retour de Voldemort. Mais le pouvoir de les faire briller sur une plus longue durée revenait à deux personnes. Severus et Drago.  
J'ai d'abord été choquée par ton amitié avec Rogue. Le cruel et sans c?ur professeur de potions. Qu'avait-il de plus que moi ? Lui si injuste avec toi. Tu l'as apprivoisé, tu as agit sur lui comme avec ton dragon préféré. J'observais tout, spectateur invisible. Vos rendez-vous, auxquels se joignait parfois Drago. Je vous écoutais parler pendant des heures de la laideur de la vie. Jeune enfant désillusionné, tu savais déjà. Il n'y a pas de pays de la joie, il n'y a pas de paix, ni ici ni nul part ailleurs. Il n'y a pas non plus de tolérance. Car c'est ce qui a déclenché cette stupide guerre. L'intolérance, la méfiance, la peur. Tout cela tu le savais. Et tu avais appris à vivre en conséquence, savourant chaque instant de joie que la vie t'accordait. Mais la vie est radine, et aujourd'hui il n'y a plus de joie. Comment croire qu'il va revenir, ce bonheur, en voyant des familles se faire détruire, en voyant le regard des parents qui enterrent leurs enfants innocents. Des gosses au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Que Dieu ait leur âme !  
Tu sais, je ne dirais pas que tu as survécu. Personne ne survit. Dans cette guerre tout le monde a perdu quelque chose. Personne n'oubliera, personne ne pardonnera. Rien ne s'effacera mais l'homme reconstruira dessus. Cela ne te fait-il pas bizarre de savoir que Binn's parlera de cette guerre à nos descendant ? A ce moment-là, ce sera fini, l'horreur ne sera plus qu'un vulgaire fait historique comme la révolte des gobelins.  
Je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à ajouter, ma marque me brûle. Il m'appelle, c'est l'heure de l'ultime bataille. Bonne chance, Harry Potter.  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Harry regarde le corps sans vie de la s?ur de son meilleur ami. Oui la vie est injuste, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle aimé ? Pourquoi, lui, ne l'avait-il pas aimé ? Pourquoi ? Tant de question dont seule la vie connaissait les réponses. A présent il se rappelle pourquoi il comparait Severus à la vie. Cruelle et sans c?ur.  
Dans le silence du champ de bataille, Harry murmure un « Adieu Virginia Weasley, repose en paix » et enjamba son corps sans plus s'en soucier. Certains sont paralysés, d'autres défigurés. Il y en a même qui sont devenu fous. Alors dans le fond, Ginny est mieux là où elle est. Harry l'a compris, il ne pleure plus tous ces morts. Car c'est peut-être eux les plus chanceux.  
Le ciel rouge sang s'assombrit jusqu'à devenir noir d'encre, la pluie tombe pour laver le sol. Et Harry reste dehors, espérant être lui aussi purifié, redevenir un enfant innocent. Puis il rentre retrouver les bras de son ange, pour pouvoir oublier quelques heures. La pluie détache un à un les pétales de la rose noire qu'il a posé sur Ginny. Et l'eau tinté de rouge qui ruisselle les emporte vers Satan, seul vainqueur de cette bataille.  
  
Fin 


End file.
